<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legacy of Mars by NovasFolley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474171">Legacy of Mars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovasFolley/pseuds/NovasFolley'>NovasFolley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Original Character(s), Other, original - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovasFolley/pseuds/NovasFolley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new prophecy has arrisen after the fall of Gaea and a new demigod is at the helm of it. This story brings into light an original camp and original characters with throwbacks to other characters in the series, such as Percy, Nico, Jason, and others. Will this new demigod make it through this new prophecy or will the prophecy take a turn for the worse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legacy of Mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard, during his restless slumber, found himself above the clouds of Sin City, Las Vegas, Nevada. He could tell it was a dream because one, he was able to stand on the clouds, and two, there was a mystery man before him that he'd never met before. Said man was very odd looking and sort of reminded Richard of the Batman villain Two Face. The man before him was split square in half, one side seemingly a grizzled American man clad in biker clothing while the other half seemed to look like a SAS operative. No matter what side was what though, the man wore a pair of dark aviator sunglasses that completely hid his eyes from sight, so no one could see if he even had eyes behind those dark glasses of his. The man merely stood there and looked intimidatingly towards the scruffy boy before him. Richard thought maybe he was disgusted by the dyed green hair or his short stature, about 5'2", but he didn't know.</p><p>"Hello?" Richard calls out towards the mystery man before him, hoping to receive some sort of response. He got one alright, but it wasn't the one he was looking for. The mysterious man chuckled and took off his aviators to show pure fire where his eyes should have been. </p><p>The mouth of the man before him slowly grew into a smirk as he saw how dumbfounded Richard was and began to speak in a gruff voice, "You seem surprised, young man. Not very many dreams like this, I'm assuming?"</p><p>Richard jumped very gently as the man spoke to him. He hadn't been expecting a voice like that to come from the person before him, especially since it's a man split in half. He gives a half-hearted nod as a response to the man's question and tries to retort, "No sir, I can't say that I get many like this. I've never seen a crazy Two Face in the clouds in any dream before I've had before. Who are you anyway?" </p><p>The man before him chuckled again and slipped his sunglasses back on, "That's not important right now. I'm here to give you a message, and that message is that you need to tell your mother something. That something is 'the sky burns'. Trust me, she'll understand. Now get out of here, kid. It's almost morning, at least for you. Seriously, get the fuck out of here. You're running out of time" he states with the most serious expression Richard's ever seen on someone before and snaps.</p><p>Richard wakes up in a sweat as he remembers every moment of his dream that he just had. Who the hell was that man and what the hell does he want with his mom? He seemed very serious about the message though, so he figured he should at least head that part of the dream. He rubs his eyes as he looks around his bland room with disgust. He really wished he could do something with this little room of his but if he did, his step-dad would get angry, and nobody wanted that. Speaking of his step-dad, if Richard heard right, the man was already awake and sitting on the couch, doing what he does everyday. Adam, Richard's step-dad, didn't have a job so he spent all day sitting in the living room of the apartment the family lived in and watched tv. He'd, of course, take breaks for meals, but otherwise, he'd find a channel to binge all day and watch anything that came on it. On the weekends, he'd change it up and drink while watching tv, so by the time dinner came around, he'd be plastered and belligerent. You wouldn't want to be around him on a weekend to put things nicely. Unluckily, that day happened to be a Saturday, so Adam was already a few beers into the day by the time Richard woke up.</p><p>"Just great" Richard whispered to himself as he crawled his way out of bed. He slipped a pair of jeans and one of his t-shirts on. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen to find that his mom was making breakfast. From the smell of it, the breakfast was biscuits and gravy with a side of sausage links, his favorite. Why out of the blue would she make him his favorite breakfast? Was there something happening today? Guess that question would have to wait until she noticed him. He took a seat at the dining table and waited while his mom finished making breakfast. While she was making plates for the three of them, Richard could hear his step-dad mumbling about whatever he was watching and then the sound of a beer can clinking against the tv came in through the door. Richard's mother sighed and turned around with the plates for breakfast when she was surprised to see her child already at the table.</p><p>"Hey sleepyhead! Good morning. I hope you slept well. I made your favorite breakfast for this special day" she says with a big smile on her face before calling Adam to the dining table. He grumbles as he gets out of his recliner and shambles his way to the table. He flashes a threatening look at Richard, saying with his eyes not to fuck with him or Richard's gonna regret it. He got the message pretty quickly and looked away from his step-dad sitting right next to him.</p><p>"What's so special about today?" Richard asks, hoping it wouldn't set off his step-dad.</p><p>"You little ungrateful bastard! You don't remember what today is? Today's the day I decided I wouldn't throw you out after what you did a year" Adam spat out quite angrily at his step-son with a raised fist. Richard shirked away from the man getting angry with him, mumbling apologies in an effort to escape the punishment he would've surely gotten without apologizing. Richard's mom stood nearby frozen in fear at the noise, knowing that if she did she'd get his fury too. He saw both of their reactions, quickly composed himself, and quietly snatched his plate from Richard's mom while excusing himself. Richard sat back up in his seat and waited for his mom to set his plate on the table for him. She quickly composed herself and set Richard's plate in front of him then sat down herself.</p><p>"There's your answer, sweetheart" she answered quietly as she started eating. While the two of them ate, she tried to pipe up with idle conversation, "So, how'd you sleep, Richard?"</p><p>Richard let out a small sigh as the subject of his sleep was brought up and before his mom could ask about the sigh, he started explaining, "Well, I had a really weird dream last night where I was in the clouds about Las Vegas. I wasn't alone though. There was some Two Face looking guy who was there too, but on one side he was a biker and on the other he looked like some sort of special ops soldier. We talked for a minute or two and for some odd reason, he wanted me to tell you the phrase 'the sky burns'. Do you have any idea what that's supposed to mean, mom?" Richard got surprised when his mom actually stopped doing what she was doing because of his statement. That had him worried. "Mom, are you alright?" he asked her in a soft voice, unsure of what he needed to do in this situation. Instead of answering his question, Richard's mom got up from the table, walked into the living room, and turned the tv off right in front of his step-dad.</p><p>"The hell was that for, bitch? I was watching something!" His step-dad exclaimed, quickly getting up and out of his recliner to confront his wife. She quickly cut him off with a very surprising death stare, or so it seemed.</p><p>"The time's come, Adam, the sky falls" She replies very seriously as she sets a very firm hand on Adam's shoulder. Richard had never seen his mother act this way and he was pretty startled by it. What startled him even more was that his step-dad was suddenly very serious and composed. He didn't seem like his usual laid back, lazy, broken mess that would sit in front of the tv all day. Seeing both of them act so differently from how he knows them to act, Richard was dumbstruck and tuned out the conversation that he could see his parents were having. What the hell was going on? Why were they both acting so different than how they usually did? What did that phrase mean?</p><p>He didn't register anything until his mom was standing in front of him and snapping to get his attention, "-ard, Richard, do you hear me? You need to go pack up all your stuff, we gotta leave. Go on, go get your stuff", she barked at him, actually taking control for once. Richard nodded and ran to his room. There wasn't much to pack, just a few pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts, his pjs, underwear, and a few pairs of socks. He threw all that into a backpack except a pair of socks, slipped those and his shoes on, and walked into the living room with his backpack on his back. When he got back into the living room, his mom and step-dad had already packed up and were waiting for him. His dad had cleaned himself up while packing up. His hair was brushed instead of being the unkempt mess it usually was and his clothes were actually clean instead of being stained with food, drinks, or whatever beer he chose to drink on a given weekend. His mom was also very serious and she was in the clothes she wore to her archery club. Why though? Why was she wearing those clothes if they had to leave? Nothing was making sense to him as the three of them calmly walked out of their apartment building and to Adam's beat up baby blue 1984 Ford F-150. The three of them clambered into the cab of the truck with Richard in the middle and took off out of the parking lot and onto the highway.</p><p>"Did you remember to grab the tickets?" Adam asked out loud, not bothering to look at whoever he was asking. </p><p>"Yeah, three tickets to Phoenix right here", his mom says as she pulls three tickets out of her purse. Phoenix? Why were they going to Phoenix of all places? There had to be something going on here that he didn't know about and he was going to figure out what. However, before he could ask anything, Adam grumbled something about being followed and hit the gas, the beat up old truck now roaring down the highway, going somewhere from 70 to 80 miles per hour. Richard turned around in his seat to see what his step dad was talking about and sure enough, there was a white box van right on their tail. Holy shit, they were being followed. He quickly turned back around in his seat and saw that the three of them were heading to the airport. Still, why? Why go to Phoenix after all this happening? What was happening, anyway? He was so confused about everything happening but he was scared to ask now since the three of them were seemingly being followed by a mysterious white van. He sat in silence as his dad mumbled curses while weaving through traffic to try and lose their tail until the truck reached the airport. Adam drove it up to the curb of the airport and parked right there so everyone could quickly get into the airport. Not a word was said as all this happened except for having to talk with airport staff. Everything seemed to be going fine until a pair of teens, one looks like he's 15 and the girl looks like she's 16 or 17. The boy was shorter than one would expect with short black hair and sky blue eyes that seemed to pierce their surroundings. The girl was about average height and she had black hair running down to about her shoulder blades with shifty hazel eyes. Both were wearing matching red t-shirts, bland blue jeans, and a backpack. Were they part of some sort of group? That didn't matter at the moment because they seemed to be looking for something or someone. When the boy's eyes found Richard's family walking through the airport, he poked the girl with them and pointed straight at Richard's step dad. Richard watched the pair curiously while his family walked through the airport and saw that the girl closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. She held this breath for a minute and when she let it out, this soft purple smoke or fog came out of her mouth. Suddenly, wind picked up around the pair and the smoke flew its way to everyone in the airport except Richard's family. His mom and step-dad stop in their tracks, causing him to bump into his parents and backpedal a few steps. He looks up at the pair to see them both tensed up. Something was definitely going on and it freaked him out. </p><p>He was about to ask what was happening but was cut off by the boy in the red t-shirt, "You've finally been caught, aeternae. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." After his sentence, both he and the girl slung their bags off their backs, opened them, and drew swords out of them. The boy had a sword made out of copper? Was it copper or bronze? Whatever it was, it gave off a soft glow. The girl had pulled out a sword made out of some pure black metal that didn't seem natural at all. Both of these weapons seemed to scare Adam, but the black one scared him the most. After about a minute of just standing there, Adam stepped away from Richard and his mom.</p><p>"Are you looking for a fight? If so, you found one," Adam basically growled out before the hair on his head turned into what looks like bone. Richard scuttled away and watched from a distance, now extremely scared of his father. Adam let out a feral chuckle and grabbed two of what used to be his hair and pulled them out of his head. The two bones slowly shifted until they looked like two swords made out of bone, which is what they were. </p><p>"I didn't know aeternae had osteokinesis," The boy with the bronze sword pointed out as he pulled his sword up into an attack position. Adam laughed at him and pointed one sword at each kid. It seemed he was going to let them make the first move. Richard's mom rushed over to where Richard was and ushered him away from the scene now going down. A two on one sword fight with Adam on the defensive. This wasn't going to turn out well for the step-dad that turned out to be some sort of monster. Richard's mother was sad about seeing this happen but Richard knew it was for the best. The man was an abusive and manipulative asshole and things would be better without him. Richard and his mom were able to board the plane without anything wrong happening, mostly because everyone inside the airport was asleep. No one one the plane was asleep though, but didn't know what was happening in the building just outside the plane, and it seemed that no one cared.</p><p>"Welcome aboard Flight 173 to Phoenix, Arizona, this is your captain speaking. Today's in flight program will be-" Richard had tuned out the intercom there towards the middle of the pilot's speech. He didn't really care about what the pilot had to say. Why would it matter anyway? It's just a flight from Las Vegas to Phoenix. Well, it would have been a flight from Vegas to Phoenix if a giant furry clawed hand didn't burst through the floor of the plane and scare the shit out of everyone. As soon as people saw that clawed hand in the floo, people started screaming and running for help. Richard and his mom tried to get out of the plane in the panic but couldn't make their way into the aisle due to the rush of people. They could hear the ripping and tearing of metal as whatever caused the hole was making a bigger one to get in. By the time the Johnsons were able to get in the aisle, a werewolf was climbing its way into the plane. It was tracking someone, and as soon as the werewolf looked up, Richard could tell it was him. He tried to run away but he wasn't fast enough and the werewolf was able to catch him.</p><p>The vile creature breathed right on Richard's face as it growled out it's words, "We've finally found you. I'll make sure that the pro-." It's words were cut off as it now found a bronze sword within its back and a boy attached to it, thrusting the blade deeper and deeper into the beast. That was until the werewolf exploded into golden ashes that rained down upon the boy below it. Richard looked upon it in awe as the blond haired boy helped him to his feet. Richard was in a shock, but he followed behind the boy and into the terminal where his mom and the girl were waiting for the pair. He shortly explained that his name was Brad and that the person with him was named Sparrow. The two of them were from a special place and were sent to this place to take out some monsters. One of them was the aeternae and the other was the werewolf. Since the two people before the pair were either mortals that can see through the Mist or demigods, the pair were going.to have to take them to where the kids come from. Without another word, all four of them started levitating off the ground, which was very startling to Richard. He was startled by everything that'd passed since he woke up that morning and it'd seem he wouldn't have time to process anything quite yet while they were mysteriously flying up in the clouds. Why were they flying through? Better yet, how? How in the hell were they flying? Where were they flying to? So many questions but no one to ask. The scenery below them whizzed past as air whistled in Richard's ear. They passed over a lot of cities and such but the place they finally landed was a barn. Brad said they were a few miles outside of Phoenix. </p><p>'Phoenix. It all comes back to Phoenix,' Richard thought to himself as Brad and Sparrow lead them inside the barn. Once everyone was inside, the wind slammed the barn door shut. Richard was about to ask for light but light suddenly appeared in the form of large overhead lights that flashed on. Once these lights came on, Richard could clearly see a secret tunnel built into the floor of the barn. Without a single word, Brad and Sparrow started going down the tunnel and expected the mother and son duo to follow after, which they did. Richard tried to keep track of how far down they were going by the number of steps he had taken.</p><p>"151. 152. 153. 154. 155," he softly mumbled to himself before bumping into his mom who had halted in front of him. </p><p>Brad and Sparrow turned around to talk to Richard and his mom as they stepped out into a massive cave, "Welcome to Camp Bravo."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>